Septiembre
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: una historia de amor que se da en otoño, una estación melancólica, los arboles se pintan de naranjas y amarillos, las hojas se caen y el amor florece para Rivaille. One-short RivaillexEren.


**Hola, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja (la cual me encanta n.n), y me inspire en la canción de Kugatsu que le pertenece a Kalafina, bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: muerte de un personaje y algo de OoC por parte de Rivaille.**

**Nota: pueden escuchar la canción de Kugatsu de Kalafina para darle un poco más de emoción a la historia.**

* * *

**Septiembre.**

"_En todo el año hay diferentes estaciones: La alegría de la primavera, la calidez del verano, el frio del invierno y esta el melancólico otoño. Justo en esa estación paso… conocerlo no estaba en mis planes, pero paso. Yo no soy quien para elegir mi destino. Siempre recordare eso:"_

Estábamos en el lago, buscando los patos que según él estaban aquí, era otoño ellos ya se habían ido, pero no le importo fue a la orilla del lago y comenzó a jugar con el agua, a pesar de que estaba fría.

-Oye, Levi- solté un "hmmm" para que se diera cuenta de que estaba a atento a lo que decía, - si me pasara algo ¿te preocuparías por mí?

Mi respiración se detuvo, esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-Es que, bueno, yo sí me preocuparía por ti- se levantó y giró para verme- Tú ya eres una persona muy importante para mí- sonrió avergonzado.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, y lo rompí.

-Supongo que…yo también- dije sin moverme de mi lugar. Él volvió a sonreír y nos sentamos en una banca.

"_Esa pregunta. Recuerdo que ese día no me dejó dormir, en mi cabeza estaba: ¿Por qué preguntó algo así? o ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno eso fue raro, no quiero entrar en temas desagradables. ¡Hmp! Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos:"_

Las hojas apenas perdían su color, estábamos en septiembre el inicio del otoño, yo estaba sentado en una banca, miraba los árboles mientras escuchaba la canción de una de mis bandas favoritas, la canción era suave y quedaba con esta temporada.

Decidí que era hora de levantarme tenía que regresar a mi casa, no es bueno estar perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer mis cosas. Apenas me iba a levantar cuando sentí un golpe; alguien había tropezado conmigo.

-Lo siento- vi a aquel chico en el suelo, su cabello castaño combinaba con sus ojos esmeralda.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le dije molesto. Él miro su reloj y recogió todos los papeles que había tirado.

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que irme…- lo último lo dijo casi alejándose de mí. Mientras yo sonreía levemente. Parecía interesante.

"_La primera impresión que me diste fue de un chico muy tonto. Quien iba a decir, que nos volveríamos a ver:"_

No me gustaba estar en mi casa, no hay nadie esperándome, sentirse solo es un poco pesado, volví a la banca donde me senté la otra vez, me puse mis audífonos y comenzó la canción que siempre escuchaba.

Cerré mis ojos mientras tarareaba la melodía, sentí que alguien me miraba y los abrí; miré a aquel chico.

-Hola- saludó un poco tímido.

-Hola- le dije mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

-Lo siento por la otra vez…es que…bueno yo…llevaba prisa, tenía mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad.

-Ya…pero ¿por qué me dices esto?- aquel chico era raro, no nos conocíamos y ya me estaba hablando, yo podría ser un violador o secuestrador, y a él no le importa hablar con extraños.

-¡Oh!…bueno…es que pareces una buena persona- él sonrió. Con esa sonrisa algo en mi interior apareció, pero…

-¿Quieres un café?, hace frío.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre- suspire, ya me dijo la mitad de su vida y no quiere ir por un café porque aún no sabe mi nombre.

-Rivaille, pero me dicen Levi

-¿Levi?, bueno, un gusto Levi, soy Eren Jeager- él sonrió y me extendió su mano.

-El gusto es mío- estreché mi mano con la suya.

Estábamos en un café cerca del parque, Eren pidió una bebida fría, lo cual es raro ya que el clima no está para ese tipo de bebidas.

-Ya vas a entrar a la Universidad y tienes gustos de niño.

-¡Oye!- hizo un puchero- no te burles.

-¿Para qué carrera presentaste el examen?

-Para Diseño Gráfico.

-Con solo dibujar no encontraras trabajo- mire la ventana y volví a mirarlo, él me miro enojado.

-Tú, ¿qué estudias?

-Psicología.

-Con razó sea sin nosotros no habría muchas cosas, así que no vuelvas a hablar sobre algo que no sabes- me tomo por sorpresa, desvié la mirada.

-Lo siento- dije.

-¿Eh?

-No debí burlarme, pero es que enserio eso es…-Eren me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.-bien, mocoso lo siento.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- estaba sorprendido.

-Mocoso, suena lindo ¿no?- una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Él desvió la mirada y balbuceó algo que no entendí.

-No, no me llames así- hizo un puchero, eso me pareció algo gracioso en él. Era la primera vez que me sentía a gusto con una persona.

Hablamos un buen rato de las cosas que nos gustaban. Eren habló de su vida escolar, casi no escuché nada de su familia (yo tampoco no hablé sobre eso).

De pronto, él miró hacia la ventana y volvió a mirarme.

-Oye tus ojos son muy bonitos, el gris no es un color muy común- me sonrió.

-Gracias- desvié la mirada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me hicieran cumplidos, pero lo que él me dijo, me hizo sentir extraño.

-Además hace juego con tu cabello negro.

Después de eso, pagué la cuenta y salimos del café.

-"Ku". Este mes es "Kugatsu"*

-sí, es Septiembre

-me gusta más como se oye Kugatsu.

La palabra era muy bonita, él sonrió y me acorde de algo.

-oye ¿me das tu número?- Eren estaba avergonzado.

-sí, claro.

"_Después de ese día nos seguimos viendo la mayoría de las veces, él comenzó a formar parte de mi vida, de mi rutina. Siempre que salía de la Universidad nos veíamos en esa banca y pasábamos juntos el resto de la tarde. Eren comenzaba a ser alguien importante para mí."_

Me dirigía a la banca de siempre. No tardé mucho en llegar y ahí estaba Eren, sólo llevaba una bufanda y un suéter.

-¿No tienes frío?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-No, bueno, un poco. Pero se me quitará- en su cara se dibujó su típica sonrisa.

-¡Maldición! ¡Qué frío!- dije mientras frotaba mis manos enguantadas.

-Espera, ahora vuelvo- se levantó y corrió hacia una de las salidas del parque. Yo me quedé un buen rato sentado esperándolo, pensaba en escuchar música otra vez, cuando apareció con dos vasos:- El café estaba cerca toma para que se te quite el frio.

Miré el vaso y probé aquel líquido caliente.

-No me digas que tú te compraste algo frio- le dije con cierto tono de burla.

-¡Claro que no, tonto! También es algo caliente- yo solté una risa mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestra vida escolar, de lo frío que era este otoño. Mientras hablábamos, miré mi vaso y el suyo, noté como le temblaban las manos.

-Toma- le di mis guantes. Él me miró extrañado.

-Pero tú tienes más frío que yo.

-Sí claro, pero yo no estoy temblando- lo miré un poco molesto, él tomó mis guantes y se los puso.

-Gracias- desvió la mirada.

-No es nada- hubo un gran silencio. Volví a tomar de mi bebida cuando sentí un peso extra. La cabeza de Eren estaba recargada en mi hombro, no le vi los ojos, sin embargo no me molestó para nada ese comportamiento, tal vez…él comenzaba a gustarme y mucho.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar.

-Si sigo así con mi promedio no habrá problema para que entre a la Universidad- comenzó a reír y yo solo sonreí. Nos quedamos callados un rato hasta que Eren habló.

-Toma tus guantes- estaba a punto de quitárselos.

-No, tu estas más…- entonces Eren tomo mi mano.

-Al menos así dejaras de temblar- él sonrió, yo solo entrelace mi mano con la suya sintiendo su calor. Esa sensación me gustaba.

-¿Cuándo te regresare los guantes?

-Quédatelos, la próxima vez que nos veamos, me los regresas.

-Oye siempre estamos aquí, ¡vamos a otro lugar!

-¿Cómo?

-Como a… ¡vamos a ver a los patos!

-¿A los patos? ¿No se supone que emigran ya?- sonreí por sus ocurrencias.

-No aun no, vamos al lago.

Suspire rendido.

"_En el lago, él me pregunto eso. ¿Por qué?...no lo sé nunca me lo dijo. Tal vez ya sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver. Me senté en el césped cerca del árbol y lo mire._

_-Que egoísta eres."_

-necesito regresarte tus guantes Levi, gracias por todo…te quiero- después de eso la llamada se cortó, me quedé extrañado… ¿Qué le paso?

A pesar de todas las preguntas que giraban en mi mente por la misteriosa llamada de Eren, me sentía…feliz pues me había dicho: te quiero. Yo necesitaba responderle, también le quería decir cuanto lo amaba, llegando a nuestro lugar favorito se lo diré.

"_-Eres un egoísta y desconsiderado decirme te quiero cuando me vas a dejar, jamás te perdonare eso- miraba a Eren con odio. Apreté mis puños.- Mocoso Idiota"_

Estaba en la banca de siempre, me extrañó que Eren aún no hubiera llegado pues siempre él era el primero de los dos que llegaba. De pronto una sensación de angustia me llegó cuando una ambulancia pasó cerca de ahí, salí corriendo en dirección hacia donde iba, las calles estaban más solas de lo común. Llegue al lugar donde había ocurrido un accidente.

-Al parecer el autobús perdió el control y chocó contra otros carros- un señor explicaba a otras personas…en ese momento me acerqué al lugar del accidente: "por favor, que él no esté aquí, por favor, por favor" esos eran mis pensamientos.

Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, una camilla había pasado a lado de mí, me giré para ver el rostro de Eren con algunas raspaduras y moretones. Lo que me hizo reaccionar fue…cuando la sábana que estaba tapando todo su cuerpo, cubrió su cara…

-¡NO!- corrí hacia la camilla- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡EREN! ¡NO!

Los paramédicos me tomaron, estaba desesperado, me quería soltar, quería verlo, tal vez solo se equivocaron, él está bien, él todavía sigue con vida.

-¡Quítenle eso! ¡¿No ven?! ¡Aún está vivo!

-Lo siento señor, ese chico falleció en el impacto- me dijo el paramédico. Dejé de luchar para que me soltaran. Ya no escuchaba a los demás. De pronto yo estaba en el hospital, reaccioné cuando dos mujeres se acercaron a mí, al parecer eran la madre y la hermana de Eren.

-Él me conto sobre ti- su madre me abrazo- muchas…gracias- ella lloró sobre mí. Su hermana estaba perdida al igual que yo, al parecer no vivía con su padre, abracé a su madre lo más fuerte que pude.

Después de un tiempo me fui del hospital, al llegar a casa no me cambie, ni comí. Fui a mi cuarto.

Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo, de pronto la imagen de Eren sonriendo apareció, sentí que algo recorría mi mejilla…eran lágrimas…estaba llorando.

-¡EREN!...

"_-Aquel otoño fue el más cálido de mi vida, pero cuando tú te fuiste, los otoños se volvieron melancólicos y fríos. Todas las noches de esa estación recordaré esas sonrisas que me hacían sentir una calidez en mi interior…sin embargo conforme pasen los años, se irán esfumando._

_Toque la lápida que estaba enfrente de mí._

_-No puedo odiarte- un viento suave sopló y las hojas caían a montones sobre nosotros_

_-"Kugatsu", ¿no es así Eren? Septiembre en japonés, el mismo mes en que te conocí…Eren te quiero._

_El viento volvió a soplar y…un murmuro se escuchó:_

_-…te quiero…-_

* * *

***Los meses en japonés están compuestos por dos ideogramas (kanji), el correspondiente al número del mes y el de mes, que en forma individual se lee tsuki (luna) ****月****.**

**Enero = ichigatsu ****一月****  
****Febrero = nigatsu**** 二月****  
****Marzo = sangatsu**** 三月****  
****Abril = shigatsu**** 四月****  
****Mayo = gogatsu**** 五月****  
****Junio = rokugatsu**** 六月****  
****Julio = shichigatsu**** 七月****  
****Agosto = hachigatsu (leer jachigatsu)**** 八月****  
****Septiembre = kugatsu**** 九月****  
****Octubre = juugatsu (leer yuugatsu)**** 十月****  
****Noviembre = juuichigatsu (leer yuuichigatsu)**** 十一月****  
****Diciembre = juunigatsu (leer yuunigatsu)**** 十二月**

**Espero que le haya gustado, me salió algo triste pero…solo me salió T.T, no quería matarlo, lo siento, espero que les haya agradado, por favor dejen reviews.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
